Accidental needle sticks from used hypodermic needles can transmit disease. Accordingly, various types of needle shields have been designed to reduce the possibility of accidental needle sticks.
A needle shield that is hinged near the base of the needle has the advantage of allowing one handed needle reshielding. A number of prior art needle shield assemblies include hinged needle shields.
Various means have been provided for locking a hinged needle shield in the closed, needle protecting position. Deflectable members have been provided in the needle shield for engaging the needle upon shielding and preventing subsequent unshielding of the needle. Such members trap the needle within the needle shield. Locking has also been accomplished by locking engagement of the needle shield with the needle support structure.